Life Together
by Shinrin Hayashi
Summary: When his best friend and his husband die, Arthur is faced with their will and he has to comply. Will he be able to raise their little girl with the most obnoxious american, Alfred?


**AN: this is my first attempt to write a story and it is Hetalia based. this is the prologue and it is inspired a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia(if it isn't obvious)**

Prologue

I couldn't believe that this actually happened. It was like the whole sky had fallen on my head and I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge that it was true. My best friend and his husband have died.

It all started 6 years ago when Gilbert first met Matthew. At first they were just best friends, but then it escaladed to more and both were too scared to say something, thinking that their friendship will end. Well at least until Gilbert plucked up his courage. He was radiating and he was so happy-go-lucky the moment when his Birdie, as he called Matthew, accepted to go on a date with him. Nobody believed that they would be a thing for a good period of time. No one, I mean they were the punk-rocker, loud, awesome complex, self proclaimed Prussian Gilbert, who had a crush on the small, calm, too nice for his own good, pancake lover Canadian Matthew. No even me, nor that obnoxious git that was the auto-proclaimed big brother of Matthew (just because you somehow look alike that doesn't make you related) Alfred. Also he didn't like Gilbert because they always had a never-ending argument about which one of them was the more awesome. They were kind of arch enemies. Anyways Gilbert and Matthew beat the odds and have been together through all college. After 4 years, Gilbert proposed and he and Matthew got married.

Matthew was a music teacher at the local college. Being the great piano player that he was, he was also able to play in the local opera orchestra, while Gilbert was quite a great lawyer, as he never once lost a case. They were happy and managed to buy a huge house at about 2 km of the town. The house was spacious and they had a fairly big garden. They had some weird neighbors though: a German man and his Italian, Ludwig and Feliciano, who had a 14 year old daughter, Ally, a Greek Japanese couple, Heracles and Kiku, who had a one year old boy, Kato, a creepy Russian and a Chinese man, Ivan and Yao, who had a Korean kid, Young Soo. Even though their neighborhood wasn't one that I would consider pleasant, they were happy and extremely excited when they invited Alfred and me to dinner 3 months ago.

"We are going to adopt a little girl" they told us. I was stunned. I knew they were thinking about adopting but I never thought they would actually go through with it. I was a little skeptical while that loud American was beaming with joy.

"That is so cool! How old is she? Is she adorable? What's her name? Where did you have her from?" like always he started with the 20 questions. Couldn't this man just shut up and think for once?

"Are you two sure about this? Aren't you rushing things a bit?" I knew that I was being quite unfair with them, as I knew how much they wanted a child and how hard it might have been for them to find the girl, but I just couldn't help it. I was quite jealous of them to be honest. They had everything I wanted to have: a family. But I wasn't that lucky. I haven't met that someone with whom I would want to live forever and start a family yet and now I was quite content with my library and the apartment I had in the center of the city.

"We thought a lot about this Arthur and we are prepared for the baby. She is 11 months old and her name is Darcy. She already knows us as we have been visiting her since she was 6 months. We had to finish the paperwork and formalities and they wouldn't allow us to take her up until now. We are going to take her in next week." explained Matthew. Both of them were joyful as they showed us her room and the rest of the night was spent in a pleasant atmosphere.

The next week we were all at their house to greet the new member of the household. Their neighbors and all their close friends came. Darcy was a sweetheart: she had red hair and blue-violet eyes, somehow similar to Matthew's, and one of the most adorable, quiet, good kids I have seen. That day, on the 21st of October was her birthday and she turned one.

The next few months passed and everything seemed perfect for their little family, as Alfred and I visited quite often, because we were fond of Darcy. Just that nothing is just as it seems. On the 23rd of January, one day after we visited them, at 10 and a half, I received a phone call I shall never forget.

"We are sorry to disturb your peace, Mr. Kirkland, but 4 hours ago Gilbert Beilschmidt-Williams and his husband had a fatal car crash. We need you to come at the station as soon as possible." I was stunned and couldn't move. Gilbert and Matthew have died. They were no longer alive. But if they were dead, how about the girl? I tried to compose myself but even so my voice still cracked.

"D-dead? W-was there a l-little girl with t-them?" all I could do was hope.

"No. That's why we need you. It has to deal with their child. I shall explain everything when you and Mr. Jones get here." At that moment I didn't think about nothing else. I rushed to the station which wasn't that far away from my flat, trying not to slow down. When I reached it, in the hallway there was Alfred sitting down on a chair with his face buried in his hands, his whole body shaking from his sobs. I went near him and as he raised his head everything started to sink in. Gilbert and Matthew were dead.

"A-Arthur... T-they..."was all he could manage to say, before he choked on his words. My whole body started to tremble as I started crying and I didn't even realized that he has risen from his seat until I felt two arms pulling me into a tight embrace, Alfred's face burying in my wild hair as he continued crying. I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest, not carrying anymore that I usually didn't like him. He was there and he was the only real thing I could cling on as my world was crushing down. And I didn't know just how right I was at that moment. After a few minutes, hours, I couldn't tell we let go of each other and I couldn't help but think how comfortable his arms were. He looked straight into my eyes and smiled faintly, his eyes puffy and red from crying, as probably were my.

"W-we should probably go and see what that policeman wants" I managed to say.

"Yes, we should…" and with that we went into the office the secretary led us, but the sparkle from her deep green eyes was weird, as she continued to smile ear to ear and playing with her long brown hair, while we entered the office and sat down. We waited for several minutes and there was an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say or do. After all, our best friends just died, leaving behind a one year old. What was going to happen to poor Darcy? After she as just found a new family she lost it. Was she going to be placed again in the foster care or was someone of their relatives going to take her in? I was lost in my own thoughts and I was taken away from them when the policeman entered the office. I was surprised to see their neighbor, Ludwig, coming in, and I wasn't the only one. Alfred had these ridiculously wide eyes. Ludwig looked at us and sighed.

"I would normally say good evening, but it obviously isn't. I shall not go around the bush with it. You both have been informed what happened to Matthew and Gilbert and I am as shocked as you are, but I need you to listen to me carefully ok?" We both nodded as Ludwig continued to speak. "As you know, there is a will that the two of them left and I have to carry it out." A will… that meant…

"They left something to us? I assume it is for the both of us as you would have called us in private if it was individual." Alfred spoke before I could and gave words to my worry. What could they have possibly left to us?

"Yes they did. They left to the two of you the house and the custody of Darcy. It specifically says that: 'If anything might happen to us, our belongings such as the house and everything it is in it and the custody of our daughter, Darcy Beilschmidt-Williams shall be instructed to Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones, with the mentioning that both of us want, as much as it is possible, that both of them raise our child together in the house left for them and the child.' " read Ludwig from a piece of paper. I was stunned! They left their house and Darcy to us. We didn't know anything about raising a child.

"B-But we cannot do that… we don't know anything about raising child! And what are we supposed to do with the expenses that house brings? The utilities and hypothecate? We don't have such money." Alfred nodded in agreement with me.

"It is mentioned that the hypothecate is paid. If you do not want to take care of Darcy and you want to request another member of their family to take her in, you should address to the court." And that's exactly what we did, because we kind of agreed that this should be better not only for the child but also for us. We pretty much couldn't manage to stay in each other's presence for more that an evening, imagine us living together, with a child added to that! But things do not go as planned. The judge said that if that was the will of the parents, then it should be carried out, if none of the deceased relatives expressed the will to take in the baby. Alfred didn't deal with it very good. As we were preparing to leave the courtroom, he looked at the judge and said the most stupid thing ever.

"And we don't get a word in this? Take the baby and raise it is it? How do you know we aren't traficants or pimps? " the judge raised an eyebrow while I couldn't face palm because I had Darcy in my arms.

"Are you traficants or pimps?" asked the judge, while raising an eyebrow. I answered before Alfred could make a bigger idiot of not only him but me as well.

"No we are not, your honor." And with that we exited the courtroom and went back to our new house.

Gilbert and Matthew were dead. Their daughter was left to Alfred and I. That was when the world, as I knew it literally came crushing down, forever. The life I had ahead me, not planned by me, had a baby and what I always wanted, but not with whom I wanted. Or was I wrong?

**this is it. tell me what you think! review please!**


End file.
